BG Drabbles
by rebelxxwaltz
Summary: This is a place for me to collect any Buffy/Giles or Giles-related drabbles I may write. Drabbles are still pretty new for me, so I hope someone enjoys them. Tiny stories... they are so cute!
1. The Fifty First Way

Not exactly sure how it happened, but I accidentally wrote a drabble tonight after drinking a bottle of Jaboulet Rosé (YUM).

This is the first drabble I have ***ever*** written, so please don't rip me to shreds!

**Pairing: **Giles/Buffy**  
>Rating:<strong> T? I guess.**  
>Setting:<strong> Season 4-ish. I admit a certain weakness for a snarky Olivia and a Buffy-loving Giles…**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Buffy is owned by the Buffy people and _Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover_ is a song by Paul Simon.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**The Fifty-First Way**

Olivia snickered at Rupert in disbelief. "You can't really be saying… I mean… are you joking?"

"I'm sorry you find the situation so... amusing. I assure you, it is perfectly serious. I…"

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, searching for the right words. She had known him for twenty years, could smell his personal brand of bullshit from miles away.

His voice was small, tinged with a vulnerability Olivia would recognize as strength. "I love her, Olivia. God help me, but I do."

"Well then. Shall I call Paul Simon and let him know we've found number fifty-one?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yikes! Tell me what you think. I offer cookies for praise or derision. Although the derision cookies might kind of... hurt. Pain cookies taste a little bad. ^_~


	2. Don't You Sometimes Miss Me?

Here's my second Buffy/Giles drabble. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Prompt: **'Don't you sometimes miss me?'**  
>Setting: <strong>Between season 2 and season 3

**xxxxxxxxxx**  
>Don't You Sometimes Miss Me?<strong><br>xxxxxxxxxx**

At night she dreamed- alone in the drab little apartment where she was still Buffy, not Anne. Not Slayer dreams. Not prophecies, anyway.

The emotions were strong. She saw Angel, her mother, her friends.

Mostly she dreamed of the person she'd hurt most. Wild green eyes and an unshaven jaw. An abandoned cup of tea, a flaming baseball bat, the scratch of tweed against her tear-stained cheek as they embraced.

His voice was in her mind. "Don't you sometimes miss me?" He implored.

Tugging at the threadbare blanket, she whimpered in her sleep, "I miss you, Giles. So much…"

**xxxxx**


	3. Randall

Here's the next in my recent series of drabbles. It isn't actually Buffy/Giles this time, as you will plainly see (sorry about that). Giles is featured, and Ethan makes an appearance. The prompt for this one was 'Randall'.

**xxxxx**

One alarmingly light box of belongings was all that remained of Randall. Rupert shifted his grasp on the receptacle, exiting the abandoned flat. He paused on the concrete step outside to inspect the contents.

Vinyl records in tattered sleeves, handmade t-shirts, Randall's journal… they were items with sensory memories that Rupert couldn't shake. He pondered the tragic compartmentalization of his dead friend's life, until a shadow advanced.

He looked up into the glazed visage and then back to the box, embittered. "How can this be it?"

Ethan shrugged. "Maybe this world didn't give him enough to hold on to."****

**xxxxx**


	4. Sunshine

This drabble is the first thing I've ever written that is set post-series. The prompt for this was 'Sunshine or Summer or Hot or Beach'. I chose a slightly loose interpretation of 'Sunshine'.

**xxxxx**

It finally dawned on Buffy, in the face of destruction, at the edge of a new life:

She had been so certain that Angel was the one, but their love could only exist in shadows.

With Riley, she had been smothered. His affection for her was like a cloud, covering the truth, obscuring her true nature.

Spike had offered her nothing but darkness, and that wasn't what she wanted. Not anymore.

Now everything was clear. Giles had always let her shine. Buffy laced her fingers with his and pulled him closer as they walked off into the glowing sunrise, together.

**xxxxx**


	5. Transatlantic

Hi everyone! Just a couple more drabbles to add to the collection. These two are presented together because they are directly related, pertaining to the same event. You'll see what I mean!

**xxxxxxxxxx  
>Transatlantic<br>xxxxxxxxxx**

When it came to transatlantic flights, Giles had eventually stopped counting.

The first was long ago with his parents, an agonizing visit to expatriate relatives. Prim, proper, pretentious- he'd hated it.

During his Ripper days he and Ethan flew to New York, buying tickets with shady money and tearing a hedonistic swath through the more salacious corners of Lower Manhattan.

After that, he'd lost track. Until now…

He shifted beneath the reading light, smiling tenderly at the slayer snoozing against his shoulder. His first transatlantic flight with Buffy, London bound. This was a new reckoning Giles could get used to.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Buffy had never flown before. Ever. Bouncing in place, she brimmed with restless energy. Thank God Giles was there. She peeked at her Watcher, looking oh-so-calm in his window seat.

Mmm, that sweater looked good on him. It made her want to… no. Those were slayer nerves talking. Virgin flyer Buffy wasn't ready to join the Mile High Club. She gripped Giles' hand as the plane began to taxi.

"Alright, love?" His voice soothed.

Snuggling against him, she relaxed. "Yep."

His thumb brushed across her knuckles. Maybe not all the butterflies were because of the flight, after all.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
>xxxxxxxxxx<strong>

That's it! Please let me know what you thought of them- I'll make sure the flight attendant slips you an extra dessert! ;)


	6. Shower

Hi everyone! Here we have a pair of drabbles based on the prompt 'Shower'. I couldn't accomplish what I wished to do in 100 words, so I cheated and manufactured a perspective swap. Hopefully the drabble gods will forgive me. Rating of this collection is now, errr, quite obviously upped to 'M'. ;)

**xxxxxx  
>Shower<br>xxxxxx**

Rupert Giles' soapy, steam-encased body jerked suddenly, assaulted by a frigid draft. A lithe and familiar form pressed against his back, embracing him.

Turning towards the uninvited guest, the naked Watcher sighed in annoyance. "B-Buffy-" He groaned as her tongue teased his nipple, scorching water sluicing between them.

The Slayer's gaze met his, imploring, as her wandering hands groped his backside. "Are you still mad at me?" She slithered downward, wrapping her perfect pink lips around his rapidly hardening cock.

His fingers twined into her damp blonde hair, tugging gently. "I…" Dear Lord, what had they been fighting about?

**xxxxx**

Gasping, the Slayer clutched Giles' shoulders as he pressed her against the shower wall. The sensations were overwhelming; the tiles freezing against her back, the water and her Watcher's surging body searing her with their relentless heat.

Buffy shuddered as he coaxed her legs to wrap around his waist, kissing her violently.

Their eyes locked as Giles entered her, grinding his hips in a delicious circle. His lips feathered against her ear. "Oh, my love…"

She smiled rapturously, writhing against him. If this was how all their pointless arguments were going to end, it boded very well for married life.


End file.
